1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oscillating sorters and more particularly pertains to a new oscillator apparatus for sorting out pieces of lumber for separating smaller scraps of wood from larger usable pieces of wood.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of oscillating sorters is known in the prior art. More specifically, oscillating sorters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,626; U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,751; U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,219; U.S. Pat. No. 2,800,225; U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,501; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,378.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new oscillator apparatus for sorting out pieces of lumber.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new oscillator apparatus for sorting out pieces of lumber which has many of the advantages of the oscillating sorters mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new oscillator apparatus for sorting out pieces of lumber which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art oscillating sorters, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a base assembly including leg members and elongate side members interconnecting pairs of leg members; and also includes a table assembly being movably mounted upon the base assembly; and further includes an oscillator assembly being mounted to the base assembly for oscillating the table assembly. None of the prior art discloses oscillators for separating out smaller pieces of wood from the larger more usable pieces of wood.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the oscillator apparatus for sorting out pieces of lumber in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new oscillator apparatus for sorting out pieces of lumber which has many of the advantages of the oscillating sorters mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new oscillator apparatus for sorting out pieces of lumber which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art oscillating sorters, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new oscillator apparatus for sorting out pieces of lumber for separating smaller scraps of wood from larger usable pieces of wood.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new oscillator apparatus for sorting out pieces of lumber that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new oscillator apparatus for sorting out pieces of lumber that effectively and efficiently separates smaller scraps of wood from larger usable wood without user intervention.